My Half Blood Prince
by Angel Dust Fury
Summary: Why is Harry so distant on his lover's birthday. Post DH except for epilogue. HPSS DH Spoilers


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

Takes place after DH without epilogue.

**My Half-Blood Prince**

"Daddy!"

Severus woke up and stared at the little boy jumping on his bed. He sat up in bed and held out his arms as his son jumped in his arms.

"Happy Birthday Daddy."

Severus rubbed his son's back and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He watched in amusement as his son's hair change from light brown to black. "Thank you Theodore." he smiled. He looked to his right, but his lover and DADA professor, Harry Potter, was no where to be seen.

A year after the war, Andromeda died and Harry was awarded custody of Theodore Remus Lupin. He and Harry had been dating for two years. Though Severus never wanted children, he couldn't deny the boy. It only took a few weeks and he had Severus wrapped around his little finger.

"Where's your father?" he asked the little boy.

"Gone. He left a note." he said tugging at Severus' nightgown.

Severus nodded and sat Teddy on the floor and got out of bed. "Did you eat breakfast?" he asked.

He shook his head. "Waiting on you." the little boy replied.

Severus took his hand and walked him out of his room. "Go finish your breakfast and Daddy will be in there soon. "

Teddy laughed and ran back to his breakfast.

**OoOoOoO**

Showered and dressed, Severus walked into the kitchen to see Teddy eating half with his utensils and half with his hand. The egg covered little boy smiled at him continued to eat what was left of his breakfast. Severus smiled at the little boy and read the note beside his plate.

_Gone to Diagon Alley. Be back for lunch. _

_Harry_

Severus sighed and put the note down. _This is a first._ He thought. Ever since they were together, Harry would wake him up early on his birthday, give him a morning "workout" that had Severus begging for more and got ready for classes. In the evening, Harry would cook him dinner, giving him his present, and would practically carry him to the bedroom.

Severus shook out of his thoughts and ate his breakfast.

**OoOoOoO**

After giving Teddy his bath, he dropped him off to Madam Pomfrey, who gave him birthday wishes along with a book on various healing potions, and left to start his morning classes. At lunch he went into the infirmary and retrieved his son and made his way to the Great Hall nodding to the teachers along the way. When he stepped into the doors he saw Harry in his usual seat eating. Before they could sit down, Teddy jumped out of Severus' arms and into Harry's. Harry gave him a kiss and settle the boy into his lap. Severus gave a nod to his colleagues as they wished him a happy birthday.

"How are you?" Harry asked as he help Teddy grasp his utensils better.

Severus raised an eyebrow. _No Happy Birthday? No quick kiss? _

"Dreadful. I'm surprised the dunderheads can tell their right for their left." he said before biting into his sandwich.

Harry nodded. "Oh. So the usual." he said quietly.

Severus narrowed his eyes and were attempted to say something, but the only thing stopped him was that he did not want to upset his child. The rest of lunch was quiet affair.

**OoOoOoO**

By the time classes were over, all Houses including Slytherin lost 300 points combined. No student or teacher dared to speak with him in the halls. He walked into the Great Hall to see Teddy was already retrieved from the infirmary and was currently in Harry's lap trying to eat his peas with his hands. He sat down in his usual seat and gave his son a kiss on the forehead since the rest of his face was covered in mash potatoes.

"How was your day?" Harry asked as he cut up Teddy's meat.

"What do you think?" he growled and ate began to eat his food.

"Sorry, I heard the student calling you a "greasy git" and the fact that each House has lost points in your classroom, including Slytherin, I wanted to check." he said.

"Well it's none of your business. It's not like you give a damn." he said softly. He was trying his best not to yell so he would not scare his son.

Before he could say anything Minerva stood up, which got Great Hall to quiet down.

"Everyone, our DADA teacher Professor Potter has asked for permission to make an announcement to the students and the faculty. I would ask you all to please remain quiet until he is finished." She said with a stern voice and gave Harry a nod to begin.

Severus looked at Harry curiously as he stood up and give Teddy to him. Harry took a deep breath and cleared his throat.

" I'm sorry but I'm not one to make big speeches." he laughed nervously. "There is something I've been wanting to do for years, but I did not know how or when to do it. So I decided on this. In front of my students and the faculty who has become like my family."

Harry stood in front of Severus and got on one knee. Disobeying the Headmistress, the students of every House stood up and started clapping and cheering. Following the students, Teddy started to clap as well. Severus eyes widen and his jaw dropped. Harry took a velvet box out of his robes and held it in front of Severus.

" Nine years ago, if someone told me that I would be proposing to Severus Snape I would have sent them a one way ticket to St. Mungos. Severus, for these past years we have had our ups and downs. But then in the end we would look at each other and say to ourselves "God aren't we acting like idiots!". " I always believed that you would only be the greasy git and the murderer of Albus Dumbledore and to me and I the bane of your existence, idiot boy, and my personal favorite, the brat." The students laughed for second and waited for Harry to continue. " But then when you almost died from Nagini's bite, I knew how much you really meant to me. After the War was over and the Wizarding World was back to it's natural glory, I asked you out? Do you remember?" He got a small nod. "And you hit me." he laughed. "But I kept coming back day after day never giving up. And finally on the seventh night, you said yes. I stayed in the dungeons that night and I never went home. I love you so much Severus Snape. Will you marry me?"

Severus stared at Harry before he smiled and nodded his head. Harry opened the box to reveal the band of a silver snake with onyx eyes biting his tail and slid it on his finger. He got off his knees and kissed Severus passionately. He was nearly oblivious to the students cheering them on. After a tap on the shoulder by Minerva he stopped.

"Is this why you were so distant to me?" Severus asked.

Harry smiled and nodded. " I couldn't give myself away. Sorry I had to break our little tradition."

Severus stood up and gave him a kiss. " Forgiven. But you have to make it up to me after dinner." he said with a purr in his voice. Harry closed his eyes to get his arousal under control. After the children quieted down, he took some papers out of his pocket and gave them to Severus.

Putting Teddy on his hip, he opened the papers. He flopped down in his seat shocked.

"Harry?" he asked looking at him.

"Now that we are getting married, I want us to be a proper family."

Severus stared at the papers. "You want me to adopt Theodore?" he asked.

"He already calls you Daddy and I want to make it official."

Though he knew he was going to regret it in the morning, tears spilled down his face. He smiled in amusement as Teddy wiped the tears and laid his head on Severus shoulder. Against her character, Minerva put her arms around Severus shoulders and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Congratulations."she whispered and continued to eat.

Harry gave him one last kiss.

"Happy Birthday, my Half-Blood Prince."

**OoOoOoO**

**To Severus Snape: Former Deatheater, Spy and Hero. **

**Happy Birthday!**


End file.
